Pocket Monsters: ALPHA SAPPHIRE
by 666The Kyojin Alchemist666
Summary: Elis has just moved back to Hoenn with her Mom and she's already thrown into a Pokémon adventure! What awaits her on her journey with the sickly boy from Petalburg? And what of Team Aqua? WallyxOC Wally/OC - Ventures away from the ORAS plot later.


**My first Pokémon fanfiction so if I get anything Pokémon related wrong, I'm sorry, it would be great if you reviewed and told me if I was right or wrong, though.**

**BTW This is set during ORAS.**

**I don't own Pokémon.**

_/1/_

I stared fixated at the screen of my PokeNav. The light from the screen lightly illuminating the cramped truck that I had called home for the last 7 hours. The old video game, which had been uploaded onto it as a gift, was the only thing that kept me sane through this tedious move. That's right, I was stuck in a dark and cramped moving truck.

Oh **Joy.**

My mother and I were moving back to Hoenn. Yep; 'back' to Hoenn. You see, several years ago when I was around seven or eight my dear father got terminally ill. My poor old mother was driving herself ramped with worry and my father was still trying to be his cheery old self but then it happened; my father passed away peacefully in his sleep.

After that, my mother got more and more depressed to the point where she never even ate some days, and when she did eat it was a bare minimal. After finally coming to her senses enough my mother realized what was happening to her and decided to move to Kanto, where my grandparents, from my father's side, lived. We lived with them for around six years but then Grandpa died. Mum did mourn again for a few months but she didn't want to burden Grandma, who seemed to be close to passing as well, so she decided to move us back here.

To tell you I was thrilled would have been an understatement. I longed for my clean and nature filled home.

However, I'm not too thrilled with my mother's home choice. We're moving into a 2 story house in Littleroot Town and from what I remembered it was a pretty small town of 3 houses...but who knows what may have changed in the years I've been gone. Still; I wish we were able to move back to my hometown; Petalburg.

The truck suddenly shuddered to a stop and the large metal doors were opened for me. I sighed, closing my PokeNav and clipping in to my belt before hopping off of the moving boxes I had been sitting on. I grabbed my book bag and threw it over my shoulder, the Poke themed keychains jingling as I did so.

I hopped out of the truck and glanced around the small Town. Well, it was smaller than I thought it would be but there was indeed only 3 houses in the Town and another even larger building that I didn't remember being. However, a giant smile lit my face.

I was home.

"Elli, dear!" I turned at the sound of my Mom's voice and saw her waving to me from the front of the house closest to the large building. She seemed more vibrant than she had been and that made me smile wider, movie here was doing her good. I rushed to her, passing a few moving Pokémon on my way.

"How was your trip, dear? Not too cramped I hope." My mother asked as she ushered me inside.

I opened my mouth to answer but stopped to admire our new house, absentmindedly shrugging in response.

There was a small kitchen to my left and stairs to the next floor to the right. There was a small lounge room in front of the kitchen. I could see a door to the right of the lounge room; that was probably Mom's room.

Two Moving Pokémon suddenly came in, one carrying a large box while the other had our TV. The one with the box went into the kitchen and started to put away utensils and dishes while the other began to set up our TV.

"Head upstairs, Elli, and get your room ready. Your Uncle sent me a new clock for you as well to help celebrate the big move back here, you'll need to set the time, though."

I jumped at the sudden sound of Mom's voice before complying and going upstairs. As soon as I stepped into my room I started to beam, it looked exactly like the room I had before we moved away from Hoenn but with a few added featured of course.

The desk I got from my grandfather was set up in the corner with my books and stationary already packed away, my double bed was set up in the opposite corner while an old and worn out Metagross doll from my Uncle took up most of the space on my bed and on the other wall was a large map of Hoenn. I took a deep breath and grinned.

Home sweet Home.

I found a green clock sitting on the wall near my desk and checked my watch before setting the time to 11am. It was later than I thought it was.

I hung my book bag on the back of my chair before I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. I turned and found Mom smiling at me softly, her dimples showing.

"How do you like you room, Elli?" She asked softly, as she wrung her hands in her dress.

"It's great, Mom. Really brings back memories." I replied equally as soft.

Mom beamed. "Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs as well, come down when you're ready. Oh, but make sure that everything's on your desk, alright? I'll be down stairs"

And with that, Mom went back down stairs.

I turned back to my desk and started checking my books, which were all there, then I started to check the draws. They were all packed with clothes and such. However, in the last draw I found a slip of folded paper. I picked it up and noticed it had been covering up a...

Pokeball?

I picked up the pokeball and examined it before unfolding the letter and reading it.

_Dear Elis_

_Tracy told me that you and she were moving back to Hoenn, I bet you're ecstatic aren't you? Well, I thought, as a sort of commemorative present, I'd send you your first Pokémon. I hope Tracy won't mind me trying to start you off on a Pokémon Journey, even though you're a little older than you should be when you first start a journey._

_I guess I should stop blabbing now and let you get settled in._

_Sorry I couldn't visit, and I hope to see you soon, Sweetheart_

_Uncle Steven_

I put the letter down and stared at the pokeball with awe. My first Pokémon. Wow.

I swallowed in anticipation and drew my arm back, ready to throw the ball when I thought better of it...maybe I should tell Mom first.

I stared at the pokeball for another moment before tucking it in my green book bag then slinging it over my shoulder.

I lightly padded back down stairs and noticed Mom staring at the TV with a grin on her face before she noticed me and beamed even more.

"Quickly, Elis! Come over here! They're showing an interview with the Petalburg City Gym Leader! Come look! Come look!" Mom waved me over excitedly so I hurried over and looked at the TV.

"And that was Petalburg's famous Norman, Pokémon TV signing off."

Mom pouted. "Aww, you missed it!"

I looked at her with a raised eye brow. "Uh, Mom, why did you want me to see the Gym Leader anyway?"

The question seemed to immediately brighten up her mood. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! One of our neighbours is the son of Petalburg's Gym Leader and he just moved here like us! You should go say hi to him, and while you're at it you should visit our other neighbour, she's the daughter of the Pokémon Professor in this town, Birch."

My eyes widened. We were living in the same town as a Gym Leader's son and a Pokémon Professor's daughter!?

"S-should I go now?" I asked, starting to feel a little nervous.

"Yes! Yes! Go as soon as you can!" Mom said, practically pushing me out the door. Once I was outside and Mom had closed the door behind me I let out a sigh.

Time to meet the neighbours.

**A penny for your thoughs? Some feedback would be great!**


End file.
